


Caught Up in You

by BramSpierfeld



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Sex, Being Walked In On, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BramSpierfeld/pseuds/BramSpierfeld
Summary: 5 times Simon and Bram are interrupted by their friends and 1 time they aren't.





	Caught Up in You

**Author's Note:**

> Mild spoilers for the first three chapters of LOTO because that's all I'd read when I wrote this. Hope you enjoy!

1\. 

Simon tasted like Oreos. Bram imagined that he probably did too. Between soccer and play practices, the two of them had barely seen each other all week so when Simon suggested that they skip lunch and make out in the theater dressing room instead, Bram was quick to agree. They’d split a pack of Oreos Simon brought from home as they snuck into the auditorium and as soon as the door to the dressing room closed behind them, they were on each other in seconds, determined to make the most of their limited time together. 

Bram kissed Simon with all of the passion he’d kept bottled up for days. He tangled his fingers in his hair and pushed him back towards the far wall, needing some sort of leverage so that he could pull him closer, hold him tighter. Somehow Simon ended up perched on top of one of the makeup vanities, sending a pile of cosmetics tumbling to the floor, but when Bram tried to break their kiss to clean the mess up, Simon wouldn’t let him. He turned Bram’s head so that he was looking at him once more and then kissed him softly, grabbing his back until Bram was comfortably situated between his legs, trying not to think about how their time was ticking down to nothing. 

And then they kissed and they kissed and— 

They were startled apart by the sound of the dressing room door being pulled open. Bram whirled around, positive that Ms. Albright was about to suspend the both of them, but instead of Ms. Albright, there stood Cal Price with a cardboard box of what looked like sheet music in his hands. All three of them froze. 

Bram knew it wouldn’t take a genius to figure out what they’d been doing, but he found that he wasn’t embarrassed. He probably would have been if it were literally anyone else, but there was something about Cal Fucking Price that made him want to show off. He’d never really imagined himself to be much of a possessive person, but seeing Cal standing in front of them staring at Simon with an adorable blush on his cheeks had Bram screaming _Mine!_ so loudly inside his head that he was surprised no one else could hear it. He stepped back just enough so that Simon could see the other boy, but he didn’t take his hands off of Simon’s thighs even when he half-heartedly tried to wriggle out of his grip. _Mine._

Simon looked between the two of them and laughed nervously. “Um, sorry,” he said to Cal, running his hands through his hair. “We were just, um…” He trailed off, knowing any possible excuse was pointless. 

“Uh huh. Of course you were,” Cal laughed, dropping the box to the floor. He was smiling and his smile seemed so genuine that Bram almost felt bad for disliking him. “Don’t worry about it. I was never here.” He ran his finger over his lips like he was zipping them silent and then chuckled at his own joke. “I’ll let y’all get back to it, I suppose. See you this afternoon, Simon.” 

“Yeah, see ya.” Simon kept his eyes on Cal until he was out the door and then he groaned and buried his face in Bram’s shoulder. Bram let the tension bleed out of him and laughed, running his hands over Simon’s back in soothing circles. 

“Do you think he’ll tell anyone?” Bram asked because he wasn’t sure what else to say. 

Simon laughed. “Wouldn’t you?” he asked, lifting his head. “If you caught two randos making out in the locker room or something?” 

Bram snorted at the mental image, but Simon had a point. “As long as no one catches me giving you a handjob in the pool, I think we might escape the year with at least a bit of our dignity intact.” 

“I mean, is a handjob in the pool on offer?” Simon asked, his lips turned up in a half-smile. “Because screw my dignity, man. I’ll take the handjob.” 

It was almost criminal just how insanely cute Simon was. Before they started dating, that realization would hit Bram like a punch in the gut nearly every day at lunch, rendering him mute. He was used to Simon’s cuteness now—or at least he should be—but sometimes it still managed to sneak up on him and take him by surprise, leaving him just as breathless as ever. Bram was pretty sure he was in love. 

He leaned forward, his heart very full, and kissed Simon softly on the lips. He meant for it to just be a peck, but Simon tangled their fingers together when Bram tried to pull away and reeled him back in until they were kissing once more. Simon broke the kiss much too soon. 

“Can I ask you something?” he said, staring up at Bram with his lips red and swollen. Distracted by the sight of him, Bram nodded. “What was with the vise-grip back there? When Cal was in here?” 

The question startled Bram’s attention away from Simon’s lips and he felt his cheeks start to heat. Unsure how to answer without implicating himself, Bram shrugged. Simon, however, knew him well enough to see straight through that facade. “Bram?” he asked, feigning disbelief. “Are you _jealous_?” 

Bram shuffled nervously on his feet, but when he tried to take a step back, Simon wouldn’t let him. “I mean,” Bram sputtered because they both knew the answer was yes. “You thought he was Blue—I’m allowed!” Simon shook his head like Bram was being absolutely ridiculous and placed a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth before letting his lips drift lower. “I had a dream about you and him once,” Bram admitted as Simon started kissing his neck. Simon hummed to let him know he was listening but didn’t stop kissing him. Bram almost wished he hadn’t mentioned it at all, but it was out there now and withholding the information felt too much like lying. “Right after you told me about him pushing you down the hall in a rolling chair. It was all very...pornographic. And now whenever I see him, that’s _all_ I see.” 

Simon stopped kissing his neck and pulled away with a deep frown creasing his forehead. “Bram,” he breathed and Bram felt so embarrassed to have said anything that he turned away. Simon cupped his cheeks and forced him to look back at him. “Listen to me,” he ordered and Bram’s eyes found his, needing to hear the truth. “He asked me out way before you did and I said no. You want to know why? Because he wasn’t you. I’m so fucking crazy about you, I can barely function. There’s no reason for you to be jealous.” 

He sounded so sincere and there was so much love in his eyes that Bram couldn’t help but believe him. He lunged forward, taking Simon by surprise, and kissed him until the bell eventually forced them apart. Bram left for his next class feeling much lighter, leaving behind the weight of a fear he hadn’t even known he was carrying. 

__________ 

2\. 

Simon was asleep. Bram wasn’t 100% sure when that had happened, but he was asleep nonetheless. The two of them were cuddled up on Simon’s bed and Bram had thought that they were watching a movie, but apparently he was the only one still awake to see it. Simon’s laptop was open on Bram’s stomach and Simon was curled up on his chest, his breath slow and his heartbeat even. Bram turned off the movie and set the laptop aside so that he could watch Simon instead. 

It was late—already after midnight—and being with Simon at this time was such a novelty that he felt a bit giddy with it. His mom had gone to visit her sister in Florida for the weekend and while that should have been the perfect opportunity for him and Simon to take advantage of some alone time, his mom had called Simon’s parents to make sure that didn’t happen. Simon’s mom, however, had been beside herself at the thought of Bram spending the weekend alone in an empty house, so somehow he’d ended up at the Spiers’ instead. It didn’t exactly feel like a loss. Sure, they were a bit more heavily supervised than he would have liked, but getting to watch Simon fall asleep on his chest was more than worth the minor inconvenience. 

Plus, Simon’s parents had been far from stifling. They’d actually been really cool about the whole thing, even agreeing to let Bram sleep in Simon’s room as long as they kept the door open. Bram supposed they were trusting that their generous hospitality would dissuade Bram from agreeing to do anything untoward under their roof—and well, they weren’t wrong. Simon had certainly been willing to risk it, but Bram wasn’t about to break their trust when it had been given so freely. Bram would hear footsteps on the stairs every so often, but they would disappear quickly without the door ever being pushed open. 

They weren’t entirely without supervision, however. Bieber was there, curled up at the foot of the bed, acting as a heater for Bram’s feet. 

In his sleep, Simon smacked his lips and Bram’s heart soared. He could imagine an entire future just like this. Years and years of Simon falling asleep on his chest after they’d spent the whole day together. Even though Simon wasn’t awake to appreciate it, Bram couldn’t help but think that this was the first night of many that they would spend in each other’s arms. He was so goddamn happy. 

He was carding his fingers through Simon’s hair over and over—just like his mom always did for him when he was trying to sleep—when the door to the bedroom was opened. There was a dim light on in the hallway, so Bram didn’t have any trouble making out the silhouette of Simon’s dad. He vaguely wondered if he should push Simon off of him, but he didn’t have to heart to do so. Thankfully, Jack only smiled and, upon noticing that Bram was awake, waved. 

“Bieber,” he whispered and the dog hopped off of the bed and out the door immediately. Simon made a small whine in the back of his throat like he didn’t want him to leave, but he didn’t actually wake. “You two good?” Jack asked and although Bram wasn’t exactly sure what he meant by that, he nodded. “Okay, goodnight.” He went to close the door, but then seemed to think better of it and pushed it all the way open until it was touching the far wall. He pointed at first his eyes and then Bram’s—as if to say _I’m watching you_ —and although Bram was slightly terrified, the huge guffaw Jack gave afterward made it less scary. Without even waiting for a response, Jack disappeared, leaving his son and his boyfriend alone. 

Bram sighed in relief and pulled Simon closer so that he could kiss his forehead. “Good night, Simon,” he whispered into the night and although Simon did not reply, Bram could have sworn that he cuddled even closer to his chest like he knew even in his sleep what he was saying. 

__________ 

3\. 

Between one kiss and the next, it did occur to Bram that doing this in Garrett’s bed probably made him a really shitty friend, but then Simon ran his hands under Bram’s shirt and pulled it over his head and after that, he couldn’t be bothered to care. He’d wash the sheets—it was fine. After all, he’d been coerced into coming to this party in the first place. 

He could still hear the faint echoes of the music rising up from the floor below them, but that only made everything seem more thrilling. The knowledge that half of the senior class was downstairs, completely unaware of what they were doing, sent a jolt of electricity through Bram’s body. He wasn’t used to being the one who snuck away at parties to get some in a back room. He wasn’t sure why he found the prospect so exciting. 

Bram rolled his hips over Simon’s, needing some sort of friction, and was unsurprised to find that Simon was already hard beneath him. He was making that whining sound in the back of his throat that usually meant he was getting close and while coming in their pants was certainly something the two of them had done before, it wasn’t exactly ideal when they would have to walk through their classmates to get to a change of clothes. So with what little coordination he had left, Bram began to unbuckle Simon’s belt one-handed. 

Simon broke their kiss and threw his head back at the touch like it felt _so_ good that he couldn’t even maintain the coordination needed to move his lips. His cheeks were flushed and his whole body was writhing with pleasure. He was absolutely beautiful and Bram literally could not wait to get his mouth on his dick. 

So of course that’s when the bedroom door was pulled open. 

Bram sprang off of Simon on instinct and Simon thankfully still seemed to have enough wherewithal to tuck himself back into his pants. In the doorway stood Garrett, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. “What. The. Fuck.” Bram had no idea what to say, but it seemed that Garrett wasn’t actually done talking because he just barrelled on. “Seriously, guys? In _my_ bed? What the fuck is wrong with you?” 

Bram turned to Simon, hoping that he had an answer, but Simon was just staring at Garrett dumbfounded, his cheeks so red that he looked sunburned. Garrett rolled his eyes. “Out. Now.” They didn’t need to be told twice. Simon passed Bram his shirt and he hastily pulled it back over his head before the two of them made their way to the door. Garrett moved so that Simon could get out, but when Bram tried to do the same, he stopped him with a hand to his chest. “Not you,” he said. “I need to talk to you.” Simon opened his mouth to protest, but before he could say anything, Garrett slammed the door in his face. 

“Was that really necessary?” Bram asked, turning back to his best friend who was now smiling ear to ear, clearly pleased with himself. 

“Duuude,” Garrett heckled, elbowing Bram in the ribs. Bram rolled his eyes. “Get you some.” 

“I was trying to,” Bram muttered under his breath, but Garrett ignored him. 

“But please tell me you were not about to lose your virginity in _my_ bed. We’re close, but we’re not that close.” 

Bram’s answering blush was instantaneous. He used to be a fairly adept liar—he had kept the fact that he was gay a secret for years, after all—but his affection for Simon was something he couldn’t keep hidden. It was something he didn’t actually _want_ to keep hidden and the two weeks he’d spent keeping this secret from Garrett felt like the longest in his life. He had been dying to say it out loud, but he hadn’t wanted to be _that guy_. Garrett, however, seemed to read the truth on his face. 

“Holy fucking shit!” he laughed, clapping Bram on the shoulder. “You already have, haven’t you?” 

“I mean, it wasn’t in your bed,” Bram muttered, shuffling awkwardly on his feet. It was in Bram’s bed during a few stolen hours while his mom was at work. It had been awkward at first and then over much too quickly, but it was everything Bram had hoped it would be. Simon was gentle and kind and when Bram went to sleep at night, he still replayed those moments over and over, wanting nothing more than to relive them again. They hadn’t yet gotten that chance. 

“Go. Just go,” Garrett sighed, seeming to sense that he had lost him. “At least one of us should get laid tonight.” He almost sounded angry, but when Bram looked over, he was smiling. “We can talk about this stuff, you know,” he said. “Lord knows I make you listen to me talk about Burke enough. I can listen to you talk about Spier too, if you want. I mean, I might not ever be able to look him in the eyes again, but—” 

Bram didn’t even wait for him to finish before he pulled him into a tight hug. He wasn’t sure what exactly he had done to deserve a friend like Garrett, but he had never been more thankful to have him. 

__________ 

4\. 

Bram’s dad was a fucking hypocrite. What kind of father gifted his son Casanova’s autobiography and then also did everything in his power to make sure that same son couldn’t so much as kiss his boyfriend while they were in Savannah on vacation? Bram had expected his dad to only be as strict as his mom, but he had miscalculated. He had forgotten that his mom was used to him and Simon now—that she had had over a year to get accustomed to the idea of them together. And while Bram’s dad knew and liked Simon, he had never had to actually _chaperone_ the two of them before. He was apparently taking his new job very seriously. 

As soon as they arrived, they were forced into separate rooms. Simon got Bram’s room. Bram got the pullout couch. And it wasn’t that his dad was trying to keep them apart, per se, but he did seem to have every minute of every day planned out to the second. They were never alone. They were never allowed to just relax. And on the rare occasion that they actually were, they would soon be interrupted by Caleb’s loud cries for attention. It was like the whole week had been choreographed to keep them apart and it was driving Bram crazy. 

Simon was the one to suggest babysitting (as repayment for Bram’s parents’ hospitality) and surprisingly, Bram’s father agreed.  
  
“I think he wants to fuck your stepmom about as bad as I want to fuck you,” Simon guessed as the two of them left the house and Bram spent a good hour and a half trying to erase that mental image from his brain.  
  
It turned out that his dad was smarter than Bram had given him credit for, however, because Caleb was a handful. It was nine-thirty before they were able to get him to sleep.  
  
“We’ve got an hour,” Simon breathed between kisses as they sat on the couch with _Guardians of the Galaxy_ playing in the background _._ He was fumbling with the opening of Bram’s boxers and Bram knew that after a week without an orgasm, it wasn’t going to take long to get him off. “Let’s not waste it.” 

Bram was already painfully hard by the time Simon got his hand wrapped around him and then he was jacking him slowly as he sucked bruises into his neck and Bram felt like he was about to combust. 

“Simon,” he moaned and he felt Simon smile against his skin. He wanted to pull him close and kiss him on the lips, but his breath was quickly growing short and he didn’t have the strength left to do much of anything. His limbs felt like jelly. 

Simon ran his thumb over the tip of Bram’s dick, collecting a bead of come to smooth the way and then speeding up his movements until Bram could feel his orgasm lurking just under the surface. One more good thrust and he would be coming—he wanted it so bad he could almost taste it. 

And then they heard the jangle of keys and the garage door clicking open. 

“Fuck,” Simon hissed, springing off of Bram. Bram was so surprised that he sat frozen until Simon pointedly looked down at his still-exposed dick and Bram hastily tucked himself away. He had barely finished zipping his pants when his dad and stepmom rounded the corner and although he was _technically_ decent, there was nothing he could do to hide his swollen lips or his messy hair. He held onto hope that maybe they wouldn’t notice, but Simon was beet red and his dad was wide-eyed and his stepmom was trying not to laugh. They had been caught. 

“Told you we should have called,” his stepmom said with a smirk and more than anything, Bram wanted the Earth to crack open and swallow him whole to shield him from this embarrassment. This could not be happening. And yet his father was still staring at him in stunned silence like Bram was a stranger he had randomly found in his living room. 

“Caleb’s asleep,” he said like that somehow made it better. Next to him, Simon let out a nervous chuckle. 

His stepmom's smile widened. “Good. He’s probably a bit too young for this.” She looked between the three blushing men and shook her head like they were all being ridiculous. “I’m going to go check on him. Good night, boys.” She waved to Simon and Bram and then squeezed her husband’s arm before wandering out of the room and leaving them alone. 

Bram wasn’t quite sure what to expect. On the one hand, his dad looked even more embarrassed than Bram felt. His cheeks were just as pink as Simon’s and although Bram _knew_ he hadn’t actually seen anything, you wouldn’t be able to tell it by looking at him. He was a nerd at his core and despite the whole soccer thing, Bram was too. This was probably a conversation he had never imagined having to have with his son—especially after he moved away. 

But on the other hand, his dad had always been a very hands-on parent—even after the divorce—and Bram couldn’t see that stopping now. He did worry that maybe actually seeing proof of his gayness had been too much. Knowing your son was gay in theory was one thing, but seeing him with hickeys on his neck and his clothes rumpled was something else entirely. 

“I, um, have condoms,” his dad said after nearly a minute of silence and then immediately winced, seeming to realize that was possibly the most awkward thing he could have said at that moment. Bram groaned and covered his face with his hands. What did he expect them to do? Pick up right where they left off? 

“Oh, I don’t think you have to worry about that,” Simon replied, looking between Bram and his dad. His cheeks were still red and in his shoes, Bram wouldn’t have been brave enough to say anything at all, but Simon had this knack for jumping in to save Bram right when he thought he might drown. It was kind of nice. “I’m pretty sure you’ve scarred him for life. If he so much as kisses me in the next forty-eight hours, I’ll be surprised.” 

Bram’s dad actually smiled at that and it worked to diffuse the tension somewhat. “No, Dad, we’re good,” Bram said. “Sorry about the—We’ll just—Yeah.” It wasn’t coherent, but it was all he could choke out. 

“Okay,” his dad said and when Bram looked up, he found that his blush, at least, had disappeared. “Well, I’ll let the two of you say good night, but then I think it’s time for bed. Night, Simon. Night, Bram.” 

“Night, Dad.” He let his father come over and kiss his forehead and then, without another word, he took off after his wife. Bram waited until he was out of earshot to collapse against Simon’s chest with a drawn-out groan. 

“Baby,” Simon laughed, rubbing circles on his back. 

“That was the absolute worst,” he muttered, his voice muffled in Simon’s T-shirt. He pulled away so that he could see him better only to find that Simon was smiling down at him looking so fond it melted Bram’s heart. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“Nothing,” Simon said, shaking his head. “You’re just cute when you blush. I like it.” And then, like he couldn’t stop himself, he leaned in for what should have been a soft, sweet goodnight kiss, but somehow his fingers got tangled in Bram’s hair and he just knew that if he let Simon take it any further, they wouldn’t stop. 

“Si, he’s going to come back,” Bram whined, but Simon just kissed him again. And again. Until the sound of a throat clearing from the next room finally forced them apart. Simon gave him one last peck good night and then excused himself to Bram’s room upstairs. Bram collapsed back onto the pullout couch with a sigh. 

They didn’t get another second alone for the rest of their vacation. 

__________ 

5\. 

The world outside of Simon’s dorm room had turned into a winter wonderland. Snow was falling from the sky, coating the ground in a bed of white powder, and although Bram knew it was freezing, he was warm in Simon’s arms. 

They were both naked under the covers, moving together in a way they hadn’t gotten a chance to in weeks, and it felt so good to finally be inside of him after so long that Bram couldn’t help but bury his cold nose in Simon’s neck and just sigh. Simon, however, was too impatient to let him bask in his contentment for long. 

“Faster,” he breathed, lifting his hips to meet Bram’s and pulling him in by the ass to force him to move. “I’m close.” 

They’d been together almost two years now and Bram knew exactly how Simon liked to be touched. So he sped up his thrusts as he placed soft kisses along Simon’s jaw, trying to keep himself together for just a little while longer even though he could feel his orgasm fast approaching. His skin felt like it was on fire—like tiny needles were prickling his skin—and he knew he couldn’t draw things out much more. It had been too long and Simon felt too good and they had all weekend ahead of them to do it again. 

So he reached out and took Simon’s dick in his hand, stroking it in time to his movements, and within seconds, Simon was coming between them with a guttural moan. Bram couldn’t help but stare. Simon was always beautiful, but never more so than when he was getting lost in his own pleasure. He was laying spread out in front of Bram with his chest heaving and his mouth open like his orgasm had taken him by surprise. The sight of him surrendering that kind of power warmed Bram’s whole body from the inside out. He was spilling inside of him seconds later. 

Simon had told him once that he got quiet during sex. “I mean, it’s not a bad thing,” he had said. “It’s just like you get lost in your own head or something.” 

Bram had laughed at the absurdity of that. “I’m not getting lost in my own head. I’m getting lost in _you_.” Orgasms were great, but Bram’s favorite thing about them was how they managed to narrow his world down to only Simon. He never felt more like himself than he did in those moments. He never felt more free. 

Simon held him as he came back to himself and once he did, he slowly pulled out of the safety of Simon’s body, tied off the condom, and dropped it into the garbage can by the bed.Then he collapsed into the mattress, still breathing heavily, and Simon curled into his chest, nuzzling his collarbone like he was trying to get closer. Like even the minuscule amount of space left between them was too much. Bram sighed, happier than he had been in days. He had a whole weekend with Simon ahead of him. They wouldn’t even have to get dressed if they didn’t want to. 

Bram had just started drifting off when Simon spoke. “You should have just gone to school here,” he muttered, his voice muffled in Bram’s bare chest. “Then we’d get to do this all the time.” 

Bram couldn’t help but smile because even though Simon said it often, it was still good to know that he was missed. “You’d get sick of me if I was here all the time.” 

Simon snorted. “I promise you I wouldn’t. Plus, you’d be saving me from having to live with Nick. Do you know how much hetero sex I’ve walked in on in the last six months? Too much, Bram.” 

“You know, I don’t get the Nick thing,” Bram mused. Although admittedly that was probably because he had a very specific type and his name was Simon Spier. 

“I’m about 87% sure it’s the guitar.” 

As if summoned by his own name, the door to Simon’s dorm was abruptly pushed open and Nick stepped through with an overnight bag over one shoulder and his guitar over the other. The three of them just stared at each other in surprise. Nick stood frozen like he couldn’t even comprehend what he was seeing. 

“Oh, god,” he finally choked out after an awkward pause, holding his hand up to shield his eyes even though they were both fully covered by the blankets. “Why does it smell like sex in here?” 

“Three guesses,” Bram chuckled, but Simon wasn’t handling their encounter nearly as well. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be on a plane to Georgia?!” he cried, sitting up in bed, but keeping the sheet clutched tightly to his chest. Bram was still too blissed out to be bothered much by the interruption, so he just laid back against Simon’s pillow and breathed in his scent. 

“Look out the damn window!” Nick retorted, gesturing towards the snowstorm and then immediately turning away so that his back was to the two of them. “Does it look like I’m flying anywhere tonight?” 

“Well, you should have texted!” Simon sputtered indignantly. 

“I fucking did!” 

Bram looked back and forth between both of them, trying to determine if they were really angry, but just as fast as the tension had bled into the room, it disappeared. “We’ve gotta stop doing this, dude,” Nick laughed. 

“You walk in on me _once_ ,” Simon rolled his eyes. “Sock on the door?” 

“Deal,” Nick agreed. “Now I’m going to go get a coffee and let y’all get dressed. Want anything?” Simon quickly relayed an order for something Bram couldn’t even pronounce, but Bram passed on the offer. Caffeine always made him jittery and he was feeling much too chill to want to mess with that. Nick dropped his bags on his side of the room and then left them alone once more. 

Simon groaned and collapsed back against the pillows. “Fucking Nick,” he muttered, rolling over so that he and Bram were lying face-to-face. “He better get a flight out tomorrow morning or I swear to god.” 

Bram reached out and absently smoothed the stress lines in Simon’s forehead. “I don’t mind,” he promised and it was the truth. No matter what happened, he was going to get to fall asleep next to Simon for the next two nights and that was enough to make him happy. 

Simon stared at him for a few seconds, just drinking him in, and then reached out to cup his face in his hand. “We should probably get dressed,” he said and they were laying so close that his breath tickled Bram’s cheek. 

Bram, however, wasn’t yet ready to move. “How far away is the coffee shop?” 

“It’s right around the corner, so like...five minutes?” 

“Then let’s just stay here a little while longer. Please?” Simon sighed like Bram was putting him through some horrible inconvenience, but when Bram kissed him, he kissed back eagerly, rolling Bram to the side so that he could push him into the mattress and deepen the kiss. Bram never wanted to stop kissing him, but eventually they were forced to separate. 

“We’ll continue this later?” Simon asked as he climbed off of him and began to track down their clothes, which were scattered around the room. Bram got a bit distracted by his boyfriend’s ass and wasn’t able to respond until Simon slipped on a pair of boxers and turned around. When he finally caught Bram’s attention he was smirking. 

“Later,” Bram agreed and for some reason it felt like a promise. _Later this weekend, later this year. I will love you through all of it._

Simon tossed him his clothes and he reluctantly got dressed, but for the rest of the weekend Bram couldn’t stop thinking about that promise and how, more than anything, he wanted to spend all of his “later”s with Simon by his side. 

__________ 

+1. 

The apartment was small, but it was _theirs_. It was a one bedroom because that’s all they could afford on entry-level salaries, but it was more than enough room for the two of them. After four years living apart, living on top of each other for a while didn’t sound like the worst thing in the world. It actually sounded...nice. No parents, no roommates, just them. Bram hadn’t stopped smiling all day. 

“How do you still look that adorable after moving boxes around for ten hours?” Simon asked as they sat at the bar eating their way through a pizza that had just been delivered. Their parents had been hanging around all day helping them get settled, but Simon had been adamant that they leave before sundown. 

“It’s our first night living together,” he’d said when Bram tried to reassure him that he didn’t mind if they stayed. “I want it to be special.” 

So now they were eating pizza alone and smiling at each other stupidly. Bram didn’t think he’d ever been happier. After two slices, Simon reached for his hand and he didn’t let it go for hours. 

They tried to watch a movie before settling in for the night, but they ended up making out instead of paying attention. Their kisses were slow and lazy without any real necessity behind them. They were kissing because they wanted to—because it was fun—but Bram wasn’t really expecting it to go farther than that despite what Simon had said about making the night special. What would make it special was spending it with each other. He didn’t need anything more than that. 

Bram’s lips were swollen and sore when Simon finally pulled away. “Take a bath with me,” he whispered against Bram’s mouth, a roguish smile on his lips. Bram rolled his eyes. 

“I told you when we signed the lease—we cannot both fit in that bathtub.” 

“Then prove it.” 

Simon was right: they did fit. But only barely. Simon climbed in first and scooted all the way to the back so that Bram could sit in front of him. Bram stared at the small space for a few seconds, still doubtful that he would fit, but then climbed in anyway, wanting to make his boyfriend happy. He displaced so much water that a whole wave of it sloshed to the floor, but when he finally got settled back against Simon’s chest, he was surprised to find that all of his limbs were safely inside of the tub and it actually felt good. The warm water was helping to relax his muscles after their long day of hard work and Simon’s fingers were already carding through his hair, lulling him into a trance. 

“Told you,” Simon said after a minute. Bram just hummed and let himself be held. 

They lay there until the water started to get cold and then Simon took a washcloth and began to bathe Bram without him even having to ask. It felt nice and with each swipe of the rag, his eyelids got heavier. 

When they crawled into bed a little while later, Bram was bone weary but content. Simon curled up next to him immediately and Bram could feel that his dick was hard, but just like before, there was no real urgency to it. Simon had been hard since Bram crawled into the bathtub with him and although Bram certainly wouldn’t have said no if Simon actually wanted him to do something about it, it had been a long day and there was no reason to rush. 

Now, finally, they had that promise of forever. They would be together that night and the next morning. They would be together next week and next year. There was nothing left to keep them apart, no one that could come between them here. They shared a bed and an address and—if Bram got his way—they would soon share a last name as well. There was a ring hiding in a gym sock in his third dresser drawer just waiting for the right moment. 

Next to him, Simon’s breath evened and Bram smiled as he stared down at the image that he would fall asleep to for the rest of his life. Simon. _His_ Simon. Forever. “I love you,” he said and although Simon was too far gone to hear it, he smacked his lips and cuddled closer to Bram like he could feel the words inside of him anyway. Bram stayed awake for a while longer, just staring, but soon he fell asleep and dreamed of the bright future that awaited them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated ❤️


End file.
